Gardens Alt Ending
by SinthiaLove
Summary: Okay so this is just an ending i thought of when reading Garden by Whenjenn. I recommened reading her story first pleaase enjoy and review. okay so this story is rated M just to be sure. okay this story will only be a couple paragraphs. thanks Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so this is a story that I had read for the prince of Persia movie the 2010 okay so any ways this story was originally by __whenjenn__ so I own nothing it was all her I just thought of a new ending I suggest you read first her story and then read the ending it wont be that long, just a few chapters thanks read and review_

She did not sleep well that night. Her bed felt too big, too cold. Nevertheless, Tamina took off Dastan's shirt and threw it in the corner. She would rather be cold than smell him with every breath she took.

Dastan didn't sleep that night, contemplating all that had happened. He thought back to the first night when Nizam pulled out the fake sword and ordered the attack on Alamut. He pondered everything until the very last word he and Tamina shared. Dastan knew what he had to do. His relationship with Tamina was far from healthy.

As Namrita stepped outside, she wondered if she had said the right thing. The Princess was distressed and breaking her punishment. As a Guardian, she had pushed the Princess back on track and should report the extra shirt. As her friend, she should have responded with "Your heart" and should just ignore the man's shirt. Namrita lifted both hands to the skies.

"Oh gods. Tell me I said the right thing." Even as she uttered the words, she had a sinking feeling in her gut that she had not. No one would ever find out that Tamina ever failed in her punishment.

Tamina woke the next day feeling oddly empty. Knowing exactly why, Tamina remained silent. Perhaps she and Dastan could go back to how things were. Strolling to the banquet hall, Tamina heard a multitude of male voices. When she entered, she saw Dastan talking with his brothers and father. She had not known that the King had arrived. Faking a smile for the King and Princes, she tried in vain to catch Dastan's eye.

"Father, I present to you, Princess Tamina of Alamut, future bride of Garsiv." Tamina's eyes flew to Dastan's at his words. Future bride of Garsiv? What was he playing at?

Garsiv froze mid-bite. Swallowing, he questioned Dastan.

"What are you talking about, Dastan? She was to be your first wife."

"Well, I saw the way you looked at her. You will appreciate her much more than me. I can have another first wife."

Dastan's eyes moved to meet Tamina's. She would always choose the Dagger over him. He had no intention of being stuck in that relationship. It would be better for him if he simply learned to let go of his love before it entrapped him even further.

Tamina was stunned speechless at Dastan's words. He was serious. When he looked up at her, she felt her fake smile faltering, her whole serene countenance falling apart. Since when could he look so utterly cold and expressionless? There was no warmth in his eyes, no sense of acknowledgement that he had even known her. Had yesterday been that devastating? The sound of her heart breaking answered her question.

Mumbling an apology, Tamina fled to her room, tears seeping from her eyes. When she got to her bed, she watched the tears soak her sheets. It was the first time she cried in eighteen years.

Namrita watched as the Princess lost herself in herself. There was nothing left except the regal ruler and the shell of a person. 

Tamina cried for the rest of the day. She just kept thinking about how stupid she had been for not admitting to herself that she actually was in love with Dastan now she would have to marry the middle prince who she was not in love with. She just kept going over and over all the things; she had been through with Dastan in this lifetime. What could she do now to not get marry with Garsiv? How could she make Dastan want to get back with her? That night she cried herself to sleep just going over the entire situation in her head.

Dastan could see the hurt in Tamina's eyes when he announced that she would be Garsiv's wife. He was not happy with the idea of Garsiv, his brother and Tamina, the love of his life getting married. However, he also knew that he would not be able to live with Tamina always choosing the dagger before him even if he knew how important the dagger was. He knew that once they got married he would have to leave Persia because he would not be able to see them get married and to live together. So he had to talk to his father about women who he would be able to marry.

He went looking for his father. "Father I wanted to speak with you about possible wife for me." "Sure my son actually the princess of Turkey is arriving here tomorrow she was to be presented to Garsiv but since matters have changed you will get to meet with her and see if she pleases you." "thank you father" "Dastan may I ask why you no longer wanted to marry Princess Tamina I have seen the way that you both have looked at each other I really thought that you two had some kind of connection?" "I thought so to father but it seems I was wrong with the way we both get along I don't think our marriage would have lasted." with that Dastan left the room and went into the streets of Alamut.

Tamina woke up the next day still sad about the events that happened last night. Her maids came in to get her ready for breakfast. "Namrita I won't be eating I will just go to the high temple and pray thank you." "But princess Tamina you have not eaten since yesterday morning surely you will get sick if you don't eat." "I am not hungry." "As you wish Princess." Tamina walked to the high temple thinking about everything. Thinking about any way to get out of the engagement. She was in the high temple praying when one of the soldiers informed her that the Princess of turkey had arrived. Tamina was confused as to the arrival of the princess of turkey. She finished her prayer and when into the banquet hall. When she arrived, all three princes of Persia were there along with the King she stood next to Dastan trying to see of she could get to talk to him. The Princess of Turkey stepped into the room she was beautiful she had a nice tan complexion long wavy dark hair had a nice curvy body was rather gifted. "Princess Jade of turkey" she stepped closer and bowed her respects to the royals in front of her "thank you Princess Tamina for letting me stay in your palace it is quite beautiful" "Thank you and your welcome" though Tamina still did not know why he princess was here. "Dastan son this is Princess Jade you will get to know each other and then we will discuss the possibilities of your marriage." Marriage what? Tamina was completely taken back by this new information. Dastan kissed the princess hand and Tamina right away was overcome by jealousy. She would not allow this, Dastan was hers he could not marry princess jade. The introduction did not last long Tamina mumbled her excuse and went to her bedchamber. As soon as she was alone in her bedchamber she let the tears roll down her face the feeling of her heart breaking once again was almost unbearable. She cried and cried until Namrita came for her to take her to the banquet hall for lunch. Once again, Tamina did not go, she was not hungry.

After lunch, Garsiv went looking for his betrothed. He did not want to marry princess Tamina yes he did think she was good looking but he did not want to marry her so he was going to go talk to her. He had not seen her since the princess arrival. As he approached her door he heard quiet sobs coming from her chamber. He wonder is something was wrong. He knocked, a coupe of minutes later she opened the door. Here eyes were red surely, she had been crying. "Princess Tamina is everything alright? You have not been to any of the meals in almost two days now." "Everything is fine Prince Garsiv; I just have not been feeling very well. Is there another reason you came?" "Yes Princess Tamina I actually wanted to speak to you about our… Marriage." he could see the princess stiffen at the subject of their discussion. "Of course come on in" she closed the door behind them. "Well Princess you see, ah how can I say this? I ah I don't really want to marry you its not you its just I don't know I don't have any connection with you, we don't have anything in common." "I see, well I actually feel the same way prince maybe we could speak to your father The King and tell him there might be a different way for an alliance what do you think?" "That is a wise idea princess I shall request a meeting and have you informed. Good day" "Good day Prince." with that the Prince Grasiv left and again she was left with nothing but an overpowering sadness.

As supper approached, Tamina again did not feel like eating. Namrita came in to Tamina's chamber "princess you have to eat at least fruit of some sort or a of bread, you will get sick if you don't." "Thanks Namrita for your worry, but I'm not hungry." "What has brought this on princess Tamina? Is it the change in marriage? If that is then where's that fierce Tamina, the one who would sacrifice anything for her people her kingdom?" Namrita left leaving Tamina thinking about her words. What had happened to Tamina she was never the type of girl that would cry she had not cried since her parents deaths and that was years ago. She decided that she would stop this foolishness. But she still was not going to eat she did not think she could handle seeing Dastan and princess jade together not yet not ever. She went to the library of the palace she would distract her self by reading something she enjoyed a lot. She had been in the library for a couple of hours now when he felt the presence of someone else in the room. She turned to come face to face with Prince Dastan. Their eyes met for r a briefer second before Tamina broke the connection. She went back to reading trying to ignore his presence something that was proving to be way harder than she would have imagined "P Princess Tamina have you seen Princess jade, I can't find her I have been looking for quite some time now" Tamina tried too keep the anger and jealousy from her words as she responded "No Prince Dastan I Have not seen your betrothed." she said not turning to look at him. Dastan felt uncomfortable asking Tamina but he got a lot of joy from hearing Tamina trying to hide the fact that she felt angry and jealous. "Thanks princess." he said as he walked out he hid behind a pillar spying on the princess. Tamina again felt sadness creep into her she set the book she was reading down and left to her chamber trying to stop the sob that was trying to escape her. Once she got to her room, she cried. She could not help it, it was too much to see how Dastan was now giving princess jade the attention he use to have for her. "God I was so dumb. How could I have let this happened." she controlled her sobs down but she could not stop the tears from coming down. It broke Dastan's heart to see hear her like this. But what could he do now he had turned her away he could not go up to his father and tell him that he changed his mind. "How can I have done this how can I have put her through this." Dastan heard footsteps coming closer so he hid behind the pillar. It was Garsiv; he knocked on the princess door and told her something thought Dastan was not able to hear. They then left together to the banquet hall. What could they possibly be doing gin the banquet hall with their father. Dastan left

Tamina and Garsiv went to meet with the king. They bowed their respects "now what is it that you both have come to talk to me about?" "Well father you see Princess Tamina and I don't want to get married and we were wondering if we could find a different way of alliance for our two kingdoms?" "I see but if I may ask why were you willing to marry my son Dastan for the alliance but not my Son Garsiv Princess Tamina?" "well your highness I well Prince Garsiv and I feel as if we have no connection and feel that if we still wedded nothing good would come of our relationship and with Prince Dastan it was different." "Different in what ways?" "I uh I …" "father it was just difference nothing of matter so is there a way or the alliance to work?" "Yes I will think of different ways and inform you on the marrow; princess Tamina if I could have a word with you alone?" "Of course King." "This difference that you speak of was it because you are in love with my son Dastan?" Tamina turned red and could not look at king in the face. "I uh Yes your majesty but I said and did some hurtful stuff to the prince I think that is why he called of our marriage." Tamina was trying really hard to stop the tears from spilling thought she could not fool the King. "Princess it is okay for a ruler to show emotion you don't have to hid t behind some mask." Tamina couldn't help but feel embarrassed that the king had seen through it not a lot of people could or they wouldn't talk about it, Tamina let a couple of tears roll down her face the king had been the first person to see Tamina cry since the death of her parents. "It s okay princess I wont tell any one about what has happened here. As to your request I will not force you to marry my son it is your decision. I will find a different way for our alliance. One more thing princess would you like me to speak to my son Dastan to see if I could change his mind I have notice that he also feels the same way about you." "No but thank you I don't want the Prince to feel as if he is being obligated to marry me." with that Tamina left back to her chamber.

The next morning when Namrita came to awaken the princess for breakfast the princes would not wake up and her pulse was rather slow. Namrita rushed to get an Alamut healer up to the princess chamber quick. The healers informed Namrita that the princess weakness was being caused because of the lack of food in Tamina's system. Tamina was giving nutrients to help stabilize her.

Word about what happened to the princess traveled fast. The King, the princes and the princess Jade were waiting for their breakfast to be served. Once again, they wondered why the princess had not eaten with them for about 4 days now. "Garsiv son do you know why the princess has not been coming to eat with us? Have we done something wrong?" "I don't know father she has not said anything to me." Namrita entered the banquet hall "Sorry But I thought that prince Garsiv seeing he is her betrothed, would like to know that Princess Tamina is Sick and that is way she is not here." worry instantly filled Dastan. "What is wrong with her?" said Dastan already getting up from his seat. "She has not been eating well and that caused her faint when we entered this morning to wake her she would not wake so we called on of the healers and they started to put nutrients into her but she is still unconscious {okay I don't know what will happen if you don't eat so I made this up for the story}" Namrita explained as Dastan picked up his pace to reach Tamina's chamber.

_Okay so there you have it the fist chapter to this ending_

_Tell me what you think _

_Read Fist WHENJENN's story it's called garden on the prince of Persia section _

_Hope you like it _

_Okay please keep reading _

_Please review _

_Thanks _

_-Love_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here is the second chapter to this ending. Hope you guys like it please review thanks.

The doors to Tamina's chambers flew open as Dastan stormed into the chamber with everyone else trailing behind. He rushed to Tamina's bed side, Dastan felt horrible he knew that what had caused this on Tamina was his fault. "Please there can not be a lot of people in the room. There can only be one person who can stay with her." the main healer spoke. "Well who is going to stay with her? Maybe Prince Garsiv since he is to be her husband." no Dastan had to be the one to stay with her he was the one who was in love with her not his brother he had to be the one who took care of her. "No! I will stay with her." Dastan said leaving no room for discussion in his tone. "Yes I think that is best." said The King while everyone else murmured their agreements. Everyone left the room leaving Tamina and Dastan alone. Dastan took Tamina's hand in hi larger ones. "Please Tamina you have to be strong. Please you can't leave me; if you get better I promise that I will find a way for us to be together. I don't care if you put that damn dagger before me just please come back to me." Dastan whispered to her as his tears rolled down his face. Dastan crawled into Tamina's bed and lay next to her never letting go of her hand. Dastan soon fell of sleep praying that Tamina would wake up.

Garsiv and Princess Jade were walking about through out the palace. Garsiv was still amazed at the beauty of Princess jade. He wished that he would be the one to marry her. "Prince Garsiv may I ask you a question?" "Sure princess" "Prince Dastan why did he change his mind about marring princess Tamina. When I was sent here by my father he told me that I would come here to get to know you because the plans were that you and I were to wed. So why did everything change?" "Well princess it is correct you and I were to get married but my brother had a misunderstanding with Princess Tamina." "I think that Prince Dastan still wishes to be wedded to Princess Tamina." "I think the same princess. Do you want to be married to my brother?" "Actually the only reason I came to talk about the marriage proposal was because I was to be wedded to you." The princess confessed turning red in the face while looking at the floor. Garsiv on the other hand was overjoyed to hear this. "Well Princess Tamina and I have canceled our wedding she has feelings for my brother and we did not have anything n common. If you wish I could speak to my father f you do not wish to be wedded to my brother I know how much of a pain he is." "Actually Prince Dastan and I had been talking about doing just that." Garsiv was happy to hear this now if only could find a way of seeing if there was any way that he could marry Princess Jade.

The next morning there was still no change in Tamina's condition or so the healers said. Dastan remained by Tamina's side the entire day praying to his gods that his love would wake up. The entire day went on with no change healers coming in and out to check on the princess. Dastan would whisper sweet nothings into her ear and caress her face he would beg and plead to her to wake but the princess would not wake up. "Prince Dastan if you wish I could stay with her." Offered Namrita "No thank you I will stay here with her." it was painful to see her best friend and the prince like this, but it was also comforting to see that the prince really did care for the Princess. The Prince once again fell asleep next to the princess holding her hand and professing his love.

Princess Jade prayed that something would happen that would change the wedding plans and for her to be marring Prince Garsiv instead of prince Dastan. It was not that she had anything against the prince she actually thought very highly of him he was a man of great heart and a good mind, but she had been in love with Prince Garsiv since she saw him a couple of years back when her father had gone to visit The King in Persia. Of course she had only seen him from far way but she had had a crush on m since then but over last few days that she has spend talking to him she found herself falling in love. That is way she had confessed to prince Dastan her feeling he had told her that he would talk to his father so that they did not have to wed and if possible see if he could get his father and brother to arrange a wedding between her and Prince Garsiv.

So that morning her and Prince Garsiv were meeting with the king to talk to him "Your Highness Good Evening" she bowed. "Father I don't know if Dastan got to speak with you but Princess Jade had told him that she did not wish to marry him that the only reason why she had come was because they had told her that she was coming here to speak of a marriage to me." "Yes Garsiv Dastan did mention it. Now my question to Princess Jade is, do you still want to marry my son Garsiv it is okay if you don't personally I wouldn't blame you." Garsiv was to busy praying that she would agree to marry him for him to respond to the joke his father had just made about him. "Actually yes I would like that" the Princess answered suddenly finding the wall very interesting. "And Garsiv do wish to marry Princess Jade?" "Yes father" Princess Jade and Prince Garsiv could not keep the happiness from showing on their faces. "Well it is settled then you two shall wed in I say about 6 months is that find with you Princess." "Yes your highness" "okay you may go now I'm sure you both have a lot of planning to do." they bowed their good bye and left to plan their wedding.

Dastan felt something trailing the side of his face. Slowly he opened his eyes only meet a set of brown one he knew to well. "Tamina" he breathed as he jumped up from the bed. "Are you okay? Do you feel any pain? Want me to call a healer?" he rambled on. Tamina couldn't help but feel happy at the fact that Dastan once again worried about her with no end. "Yes Dastan I'm okay but I would like some water." he looked around trying to find water he found some on a table across the room. He brought it up to her and held it while she drank. "Is that better? Are you sure you're not in any pain?" "Yes Dastan, I'm okay. What happened?" "Well the healers said that you were not eating well. If I do remember you didn't eat anything for about four days in a row. Why would you d that Tamina did you want to die?" Dastan could keep the anger from coming out he was angry that she would not look after herself. 'I uh wasn't hungry. What are you doing here anyways shouldn't you be somewhere with your Princess Jade?" Tamina said looking him in the eye with a jealous tone. "First of all she is not mine and second of all I'm here to look after you." Dastan told her "Yell I don't need anyone looking after me I am totally capable of looking after myself." "Yeah right then how did you end up like this Princess" Tamina could help but feel her stomach doing flips when he called her Princess. "You know what Dastan I don't want to fight if all you are here for is to see I am all right then you can go now." Tamina didn't want Dastan to tell her that he did not care for her anymore. "Tamina I am here because I am truly worried for you" "I would think that planning your wedding with princess jade would be more important after all I am no longer your betrothed." "For you information princess our wedding ids off I am not marring the Princess" "your not?" "No, and if you don't want me here then I shall take my leave." Dastan told her getting up from the bed. "No! Dastan! Wait, I don't want you to leave please come back." Tamina said with ears in her eyes fearing that Dastan didn't want to be with her anymore. As soon as the word left her Dastan turned around, when he saw her eyes filling with tears he walked to her side taking her hand in his. He knelt down beside her bed looking her in the eyes. "You don't want me to leave?" "No" she whispered looking down at heir intertwined hands. Dastan leaned in not being able to control himself. He crashed his lip to hers in a needy kiss, the princess eagerly responded. Dastan climbed into bed hovering over her one hand holding him up while the other went to her hair. Tamina fisted one hand into his hair bringing him closer to her while the other went to his chest. She could feel his muscular body above hers as his tongue licked her bottom lip she moaned into him. The sound of her moaning was what brought them out of their trance, Dastan pulled back resting his forehead against hers. Tamina was trying to regain her breath but she still had a vise grip on Dastan's shirt not wanting to be apart from him anymore. "I Love You Dastan." she finally whispered to him. Dastan felt relieved at her words. "I love you to Tamina so much." he covered her in small kisses, she giggled happy that he had accepted her back. "Now let me go get a healer and get some food for you." Dastan said getting up from the bed quickly Tamina's hand reached out to get a hold of his hand. "No please don't go tell one of the guards near by. I don't wish to be away from you not yet." Tamina asked pleadingly "Okay let me see if there is one near by." Tamina didn't know what had brought this needing side of her out, well she did she was afraid of him leaving her though she knew that wouldn't happen. Dastan went and informed the guard outside Tamina's chamber that she was awake. Quickly they went to inform everyone else and to get the healers and food. When Dastan entered Tamina's chamber again she was now sitting. "Tamina should be lying down. You're not fully recovered." "But I want to be sitting I am tired of laying down." Okay but if the healers say you have to rest then you will rest." Dastan went to sit alongside of Tamina, embracing her in the process Tamina eagerly leaned into his warmth. "Dastan May I ask you something?" "Well aren't you asking me" Dastan teased back, Tamina slapped his arms she knew he was teasing her. "Okay ask me what you want Princess" Tamina started to play with the hairs on Dastan's arms now becoming embarrassed by what she was going to ask him. "Our wedding is it on again?" "Do you still want to marry me?" Tamina did not know what to respond. She wanted to be married to Dastan she wanted to wake up with him hugging her like she had woken up today, but what if he didn't want to marry her after their fight. Gods this is why the guardians had told to never let her heart influence her judgment. Tamina looked at the wall while biting her bottom lip. "Well do you want to marry me?" "I asked first Dastan" "well if it were…" he didn't get to finish his sentence because there was a knock at the door. "Come in" Tamina said. In came in some of the guardians from the high temple two healers and Dastan's brother and father along with the Princess. "Your Highness, you should be laying down." said the main healer; Dastan had a smudge smile on his face. They checked the Princess and brought her a platter of food for her to eat. "Princess you are to stay in bed for two days." "But I'm fine; I don't want to be lying around all day." "Okay then you are allowed to get up in a couple of hours." Said the healer Tamina was smiling "but only to walk around in you chamber Princess" and like that Tamina's smile was gone. Every one expressed how grateful they were that she was okay. "okay I think the princess wants to be left alone to rest and eat. She needs to be fully well if she is to plan her wedding." the King said sending her and Dastan a wink. Everyone left except for Dastan. Tamina started to eat he fruits as Dastan walked about in her chamber. Finally Dastan broke the silence. " back to what we were talking about princess" oh no Tamina thought. "do you still want to marry me if not I can just tell my father to find me another wife." "NO!." Tamina all but screamed out. Dastan sat by her said with a grin on his face. "I mean I.. yes I want to marry you Prince." Tamina answered looking down at the apple she was eating. Dastan put his finger under her chin so that she could look at him. "Tamina I want to marry you too." the biggest smile he had ever seen lighted up her face. With that said he leaned in to kiss her, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down. "Now the healer said that you should rest, go to sleep I'll be hear when you wake." he told her kissing her forehead "but I just woke up and I'm hungry" she said sitting back up. "okay but as soon as you finish eating you have to sleep" he said grabbing some grapes and eating them. Dastan and Tamina just sat in her room eating and talking she asked him to tell her everything about that happen in the time that never happened. So Dastan went on telling her. When he spoke to her about her death she hugged him to her assuring him she was alive. When he was fnished telling her about what had happened they just sat there hugging each other. "you know what prince you have been the first man to kiss me both in the other time life and in this one" Tamina informed Dastan "as well as it should be I will be the only man to kiss you ever." "what about you Prince who was the first women you kissed?" "actually you are not going to believe me but, you are the first women I have ever kissed. When we were little garsiive and Tus would be more into woman so to speak I was always more of an adventurer I would escape the palace and just travel from roof to roof. Not to say I didn't find some women attractive or think they were beautiful." Tamina frownd at the last part. Dastan noticing his betrothed was frowning lifted her chin and kissed her. "you don't need to worry tamina I think you are the most beautiful woman ever." "so you have never kissed anyone else besides me. Good I think I might have had to go on search for those women and had them put in some sort of torchure room or something." "yes Tamina you were and will be the first and only person I will kiss. As I will be the only one to kiss you." Dastan said givin small pecks to Tamina. "you know Princess not only will I be the first man that will kiss you but I will be he first man to…" Tamina crashed her lips to Dastan's not allowing the prince to finish what he was going to say.

_okay so I have no idea what happened but last time when I put this chapter up it got cut off. So here it is thanks for reading._

_I own nothing, no copy right intended._

_Please review people please._


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so this is just a sort of Tamina's point of view thing on when she wakes up. And then the third chapter.

_Tamina woke up confuse. When she tried to get up she felt something holding her hand as she turned she came face to face with Dastan. He was asleep next to her, but what really got to her was that he was holding her hand; he had her hand cradled to his chest. Tamina slowly leaned on her side and gave Dastan a kiss on his cheek. How she wish to wake up with Dastan like this for the rest of her life. But of course he was to marry princess Jade. Tamina could not accept that Dastan was not hers anymore. Tamina started to trace his face, his eyes his, his nose, his lips. She knew she shouldn't have but she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Even though he had only kissed her once when they were in the high temple she missed him. The princess was confused as to why Dastan was in her chamber surely her guards would not have let him in. The princess looked around the room and notice that there were some medicine bottle and healer things next to her bed. Maybe she had been sick but if so what happened. Had Dastan been worried about her and that was why he was there in her chamber? Or was he just there because someone told him to? Tamina desperately wanted him to be there because he was worried for her, because he loved her. What ever it was she was happy he was there Tamina went back to caressing his face pushing his hair out of his face. A few minutes passed when Dastan started to stir and then he opened his eyes. "Tamina" he whispered._

_It had been a couple of weeks since Tamina woke up. She had been busy planning her wedding it would be tomorrow. Every night since Tamina woke up she had slept with Dastan he would sneak into her room at night because neither could sleep with out each others company. The first night they tried sleeping in each other chambers was a nightmare in it's self. They had stirred and tried to sleep but it would be to no help. Tamina was scarred to go to Dastan's chamber because it was frowned upon they were not yet married. Tamina thought she would not have a good nights sleep till their wedding night, when they would finally share their chamber. Just thinking about her wedding night made Tamina turn red. She had been thinking about it for the last couple of days now and she had no idea what she was going to do sure she had heard stories but she didn't know what was in store for that night and it scared her. She was getting ready for the pre wedding ceremony held for her it was custom that the bride and groom do not see each other the entire day before the wedding so she had not seen Dastan since last night. Tamina was missing Dastan as Dastan was missing her. But Tamina had heard stories about what men do on their last day before their wedding; she was so happy that she was going to be the first women Dastan was with, but what if he would see someone better than her. Dastan had told her time and time again that he loved her but she couldn't help but be scared she was not good enough for him. Tamina made her way down to one of the halls were there would be important females; they would have 'fun'. When she got there they were a lot of foreign dignitaries. She said hello to everyone, they would tell her their experiences of their wedding nights. Tamina was becoming more and more anxious with what they were telling her. Then in came princess Jade "I apologize for being late Princess Tamina, but I was with the king talking about my wedding with Prince Garsiv." "It is okay Princess Jade; I understand your wedding will be in a month I understand." Looking at princess jade among some of the other women that were there she saw how beautiful they were. She wonders what in a women's body made men attracted to them. Princess Jade was rather gifted n the chest area. Tamina's were rather average size. The rest of the night she just worried what if after one night with her Dastan would not be satisfied and looked for another wife; after all Persians were allowed to me married up to 10 times. That night she couldn't sleep half of it was because she was happy that she was going to marry the man she was deeply in love the other half because she was scared of what was going to happen on her wedding night._

_Dastan woke up happy today was the day he was to marry Tamina. Last night had been interesting to say the least his brothers and bis had brought many women they said they were there do that he could have 'practice' for his wedding night. Bis along with Dastan's brother knew he had never been with a woman although he was informed on what to do Dastan had never done it with any women. His brother would always question him on why; they said that he was a prince he was allowed to be with many women. Of course yesterday Dastan told them that he only wanted Tamina, the women stayed and danced for them but that was as far as it went with Dastan. It was noon and Dastan was getting into his suit for the wedding. The women helping him get ready were giggling to themselves they would blush a deep red when they help the prince. If Tamina found out about the way they were looking at him she would kill them. Dastan like this jealous side of her, he love that he was hers and only hers. The wedding was in two hours he had just enough time to finish getting dressed and to go eat a little. Once Dastan finish eating he went to the banquet hall in which his wedding was to be held to wait for Tamina._

_Tamina woke up with having had only a little sleep she was anxious today was her wedding. She had a bath and then her maid drew her henna tattoos these were new ones these symbolized her as a bride and they were allover her body of course the only person that would notice this would be Dastan. When she was finished she dressed and then she walked to the banquet hall. They went through the entire ceremony. Every time Dastan would look all she saw was love and amazement. During the feast Dastan would hold her hand under the table and they kept sharing looks. They were talking to their guest; the maids were of in one corner. Tamina was passing by a group of maids to get some water when she overheard them talking "when I was helping him change, I had a chance to see his chest. Princess Tamina is so lucky to be marring him but I'm sure that that won't stop women from throwing them selves at him, I sure would be more than happy to spend one night with the prince." Tamina was raging with jealousy. How could they be talking about HER husband like that? "If you are done talking about my husband in that manner there are people who are thirsty. And I will be making sure no one gets near my husband when he changes understood now go do your jobs it's what you are paid to do not to be wench." Tamina had never been one to insult people but this was her man they were talking about. She went back to sit next to Dastan. Dastan took Tamina's hand in his and gave a kiss to it. "Is everything alright I saw you talking to the maids." "Yes I just had to clarify something for them." Dastan stared at Tamina for a bit before returning to talk to some of the guests. The night when on and soon Tamina's chambermaids came to helper her get ready for her wedding night. She was anxious and scared._

_Dastan was in the banquet hall still with some of their guest Tamina had left minutes ago to get ready for their wedding nigh, Dastan was anxious to be with her but not just because of lust but because he loved her and he planned to shoe her just that, they were going to make love. Half an hour passed and it was time for Dastan to meet his bride. Dastan walked to the chamber that was now to be theirs. He felt anxious and it was starting to make him feel as if he was going to be sick. When he got to the door that open up their chamber he knocked. When no one answered he thought it was okay to go in and maybe Tamina was not finished getting read. On his side that was good that way he had more time to control himself. As he walked in into his new chamber he walked towards the bed he took his coat off and then went to the balcony. He was standing in the balcony when he heard a noise behind him as he turned around he was not capable of speech. There standing on the doorway that led to the bathroom (I know they did not actually have bathrooms but for the sake of my sanity lets say they did) was Tamina in the most revealing clothes he had ever seen yeah the clothes she wore when she was a slave girl or when they had carried one of her foreign dignitary friends for his father funeral, but nothing compared to this it was a simple white dress practically see through that barely covered her chest and it barely came a couple inches down from waist just enough to cover the necessary. _

_As Dastan took in her sight Tamina became more and more nervous what if he did not like what he saw, Tamina did not look at Dastan's face out of fear. Finally the silence became to much "uhh do you like the room?" Tamina asked bringing Dastan out of the trance he was in. "uggh yes" back to silence, so Tamina made her way to the bed. "Do you have a side of the bed that you would like to sleep on?" "I uh you pick first" Dastan said making his way to Tamina's side. There was a vast wind that blew in and knocked over one of the bed curtains that was not tied well. Tamina and Dastan both reached out for the curtain as their hands met. Finally they both looked into each others eyes and it was as if the had been struck by lightning. Dastan's grip on Tamina's hand tightened as he turned Tamina to him. Dastan's let go of her hand only travel the length of her arm. Tamina closed her eyes loving the feeling of his hand traveling up to her shoulder. They had both leaned and now only little space separated them. Dastan left one hand on her shoulder while the other one went up to caress her face. As Dastan's fingers traced her cheeks Tamina drew in a breath. She leaned into his touch, Dastan started to trace the outside of her lips. Tamina's hand came up one getting a firm grip on Dastan's shirt pulling him closer as the other one went to the front of his waist. Dastan could not control himself any more and kissed her with so much passion. Tamina eagerly responded with just as much passion. Dastan's hands went around her waist and shoulders trying to get her as close as possible, while Tamina's hands went around his neck one threading into his hair, trying to be as close as possible to him. Both pilled away to breath. Although not letting go of what their hand were grabbing onto, Dastan kept his hands on her back. And Tamina left her hands around his neck. They looked at each other again and Dastan closed the space between them. Tamina barely getting to murmur "I love you" this time the kiss was much more fierce. Dastan started leading Tamina closer to the bed. The back of Tamina's legs came in contact with the bed. Dastan gently pushed Tamina onto the bed climbing on top of her. As Dastan's lips left her lips giving them a chance to breath though he never left her body he trailed kisses to her neck. Tamina gasped at the feel of his mouth on her neck, she pulled his head closer to her neck loving the feeling she was getting_

_Rated M skip down till the ~~~~~_

_Dastan's hand went to her hips digging his fingers into her skin. All of a sudden this desperate need over took Tamina and she reached for the bottom of Dastan's shirt trying to unbutton it, Dastan's helped her but Tamina got even more desperate and tore the shirt down the middle were the bottoms were. Dastan's hand traveled down Tamina's side sown to her thigh his hand went under the transparent dress she wore. His hand went further up bringing the dress up along with him. When Tamina felt His hand brush her stomach she gasped and her back arched towards his body. Tamina's fingers dug into Dastan's back, Dastan took off the dress. As the Dress came off Dastan noticed the tattoos that marked her as a bride, His bride. They were both on their knees Dastan got up to take off his pants, when he looked back at Tamina her eyes were clouded with love and lust. Dastan crawled back to Tamina pushing her down onto the bed. Dastan slowly traced the tattoos over Tamina's body. Tamina was surprised at how much pleasure she was receiving from Dastan, she loved how he made her feel. Dastan pulled back from the kiss "you're so beautiful and you're all mine." "I love you Dastan I love you so much" "I love you too Tamina I love with all of me" Dastan reattached his lips to her body traveling from her mouth to her neck then to her breast. Tamina gasped and moaned as she felt Dastan taker her breast into his mouth, with his other hand he massaged her other breast. He then switched breast. Tamina arched up and knotted her fingers in his hair moaning his name over and over. Dastan the proceeded to exploring Tamina's body he kissed his way passed her stomach as Tamina bit down on her bottom lip trying to control her screams. Dastan got closer to her center and he could smell how aroused Tamina was and he growled at the smell. Tamina let out a giggle at hearing him growl. "Do you find it funny how much just the thought of you tortures me? How I much I need you? You are my world Tamina." Tamina pulled Dastan down to her and kissed him hard and needy. Again Dastan kissed his journey down her body again making a stop at her breast. He then went down to her center but didn't kiss her there yet he instead kissed his way to her inner thighs switching from thigh to thigh. He kissed his way to her feet where he kissed them "you see Tamina will even kiss your feet it is how much I love you." he then kissed his way back to her center. He was about to suck Tamina's folds when she jump up. "No Dastan you're not actually thinking of doing that are you? It feels good but you don't have to." Dastan crawled back up to her face and kissed her on the lips then while one arm was holding him up the other caressed her face. "Tamina I want to please you please let me. I don't want this night to be about me I want t to be about the both of us, not like other people who only marry for their own pleasure. This night will be special who knows maybe on this night we will conceive our first born." Dastan said placing small kisses on Tamina's face, neck, and chest. Then Dastan gave Tamina a big kiss, his tongs traced her lip asking for permission she rapidly accepted. When Dastan heard Tamina moan again he made his way down her body till he reached her center. Engulfing her he sucked and licked and thrusted his tongue into her center. Tamina moaned and griped the sheet of their bed this new sensation he was bringing to her was magical she felt something in her stomach tightening. As Dastan's mouth sucked on her center she let out a scream and bucked her hips up in need of more. Tamina's hips were bucking up and she reached for Dastan's head pulling him closer to her, another moan escaped her and she was sure that it was heard around the palace. Dastan kept working on her center he sucked on it, and licked it drinking all the juices she was producing it was the best thing he had ever tasted. The more Tamina trashed around in bed and the more she moaned the harder he got. Dastan sucked harder and thrusted his tongue into Tamina making her cum he greedily drank everything she gave him. Tamina was panting that was the best thing she had ever experienced. As she came back from her high she grabbed Dastan's face and brought him up to her she kissed him. Tamina could feel Dastan against her thigh he was big and thick she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have him in her mouth. So she flipped Dastan over taking him by surprise. Tamina kissed her way down. When she reached his nipple she rolled them around in-between her fingers before licking the outer side of the nipple then she took the nipple into her mouth and bit down softly on this nipple. She did the same for the other and Dastan groaned. She continued her way down his body her hand took his length and started massaging it then the started rubbing him. Dastan moaned hard and fisted his hands into the pillow. Tamina then placed a kiss on the tip of his manhood. She licked him up and down then she took what she could into her mouth and started sucking on it. She bobbed her head while sucking hard on him. She deep throat him, with a loud pop she took him out of her mouth only to suck on his sack. After a couple of minutes she went back to sucking him. Dastan was so blessed out he loved what Tamina was doing to him. He moaned and groaned and thrashed around his hips bucking with every lick, suck she was diving him. Dastan reached down to Tamina's face pulling her away. Instantly Tamina thought she had done something wrong the tears already forming in her mouth she was scared that Dastan would not want her. Dastan seeing the tears in her eyes rapidly hugged her to him "Tamina why are you crying? Did I Do something wrong?" Tamina looked at him in the eyes "No you did nothing wrong it's just what did I do wrong please tell me what I should do just don't leave me I love you so much?" Tamina said begin already two tears slipping out of her eyes. " Tamina you did nothing wrong I would never leave you" "the why did you pull away am I not giving you pleasure?" Tamina kissed her "Oh no Tamina I didn't pull away because of that what you were doing was wonderful the best thing that I have ever experienced." "The why did you pull away?" Dastan looked down "If you kept doing that I was going to cum and I wasn't going to last." The biggest smile graced Tamina's face as she kissed Dastan "I love you Dastan." "I Love you Tamina. I would still like to try and conceive our first child today if you want to?" Tamina pulled Dastan onto of her as their tongues battled for dominance. With a big Passionate kiss Dastan thrusted into Tamina. At the beginning it hurt Dastan stayed put while Tamina adjusted to his size. After a little Tamina started to buck her hips. Dastan thrusted slowly trying not to hurt Tamina. Not only was it her first time but it was his first and he wanted Tamina to have the best time ever. "FASTER" Tamina screamed Dastan obliged thrusting each other hips. In and out Dastan went "Harder" again Dastan was happy to do as he was told with a speed so fast and a force Dastan thrusted into Tamina both moaning and groaning Tamina was digging her fingers into Dastan's back as he kissed her neck surely leaving a mark that would brand her as his. Faster and harder Dastan went with Tamina meeting him half way again that tightening feeling in their stomachs came only with a stronger force. Tamina came first a curtain of bliss covering her she saw stars. Shortly after Dastan found his relies moaning her name over and over like his own prayer as if it alone held the answers to the world. _

_Sweating Dastan laid down next to Tamina, Tamina rolling to her side to rest her head on his shoulder. "I love you Tamina so Much" Dastan confessed wrapping his arm around her body. "I love you to Dastan" Tamina said ash she placed a kiss on his chest and started to draw heart figures on his chest. "Dastan after what just happened do you think that you will marry again?" Tamina asked dreading his answer "I would never ever have another wife you please better than I would have imagined Tamina you never have to fear of that never doubt my love for you." Dastan said tightening his grip on her body. Dastan rubbed Tamina's arm that was around his chest while his other hand played with her hair. "Good I don't think I would have been able to live with you touching another woman the way you just touched me I would have to kill her or you or me." Tamina said as she grabbed a hold of his hand and lacing her finger through them. "You never will, and I understand what you mean just the thought of another man even thinking about you in that way make me go Mad." they kissed for a little more talked about what they wanted for their future. "I love you Dastan" Tamina said as she kissed his chest. "I Love you Tamina, my guardian, my life." Dastan said kissing her head. Slowly they both drifted of to sleep _

_Okay so there it is please tell me what you think that was my first Lemon hope I did okay_

_Please review _

_I only have like two more chapters or one _

_Please review_

_**I own nothing**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay so this is the last chapter unless you ask for a prologue. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story I sure have. I do not own anything, no copyright in fragment intentioned. _

Dastan woke up with the love of his life in his arms. They were both on their sides Tamina's back to his chest with his arm around her waist and one under the crook of her neck. Her arms were crossed in front of her, their finger intertwined. Their legs were also intertwined. Dastan lifted his body up to look at Tamina she was still asleep. Slowly Dastan untangled one of his arms from Tamina, but it was as if he could feel him and in her sleep she let out a little whimper and tightened her hold on his arm. Dastan chuckled at this and then took his hand out from under her. He put a pillow next to her and then went out to the bathroom and then he went to get her something to eat.

Tamina woke up feeling content thinking about what had happened the night before she felt something soft behind her. Thinking it was Dastan she turned around but was shocked it was just a pillow. Tamina became worried, she looked franticly around their chamber, but she could not find him. She went back to their bed; she had tears in her eyes. What if he had left her what if it was all a dream, she was terrified. She buried her face in his pillow she new he had to be here she could smell his scent on it, but were was he? Why hadn't she woken up with him by her side? All this different scenarios went around in her head. She was so busy trying not to cry that she didn't hear the door to their chamber open and close.

Dastan had gone to the cooking quarters to get his wife something to eat. As he entered their chambers he notice Tamina had her head buried in his pillow. Tamina kept repeating no, no, no over and over again. Quickly he left the tray of food he had brought in one of the tables and rushed to her side. "Tamina what's wrong?" he asked franticly, he hugged her to him. As Tamina realized it was Dastan she threw her arms around his neck and waist not caring that she was still naked. "Oh Dastan it's you, where were you?" seeing that Dastan was there Tamina's tears spilled over her eyes. "Tamina, why are you crying? Did something happen?" "No, I woke up and you weren't here where were you. I thought something happened to you." Dastan grabbed one of the sheets from the bed and wrapped it around Tamina's body. "I went to get us something to eat I was hoping to be back before you woke up. But that still does not explain why you are crying Tamina what happened?" Tamina took a quick glance at the tray of food on the table near the doors. Tamina's body relaxed a bit, she then looked at Dastan in the eyes. "I thought you had left or that it was dream I got scared. Dastan promise me that next time you will wake me no matter the time." Dastan scooted back till his back was resting on the headboard of the bed then he hugged Tamina to his chest keeping her there. "Tamina you don't have to fear anything I'm here to protect you. I Love You, come one lets eat what I brought you." Dastan went for the food and then returned to the position they were in. while eating Dastan reached over Tamina's side and grabbed one of her night robes handing it to her. "Are you displeased with my body?" Tamina asked "what? Of course not I just thought you would like to cover yourself just in case of anything, but if you don't want to it's okay" Tamina grabbed her robe and put it on and then they continued eating. When they were finished they set the food tray aside.

Tamina was laying on her back while Dastan was laying on his side looking at Tamina; he was caressing her face while she played with his fingers. "Dastan what did you think about last night was it everything you expected? Or do you want me to be different. I don't know if what I did was correct. I just want you to always want to be with me." Tamina said looking into Dastan's eyes. Dastan laughed at the worried face on his wife's face, which only caused Tamina's fear to increase. "Tamina you were perfect. I love you for who you are your body mind your wit everything about you I love. You don't have to worry about anything okay." taming lifted her body up and then she pushed Dastan to his side while she climbed on top of him.

A knock made Dastan and Tamina pull from their kiss. They composed themselves and put their robes on "Come in" Dastan said as he finish covering Tamina up with a sheet even though she was wearing a robe he did not want anyone to see her like that. In came Tamina's chamber maids along with a couple more. "We are here to help you to get ready for lunch." Said one of Tamina's maids. Tamina notice that two of the maids that were talking about Dastan were there. The maids started to make their ways to getting their clothes. "Stop" Tamina said rising from the bed not caring if her robe was shorter than normal. Tamina made her way to one of the maids that was there last night she took out Dastan's shirt from her. "From here on out we will not need any one to help us dress, is that understood?" Tamina's voice held authority, Tamina was looking at the two ladies that had been talking about her husband. All the maids murmured their agreements and left a couple of them taking one last look at the prince. Tamina noticed and gave a growl. "Tamina what was that about?" "Yesterday remember when you saw me talking with those maids?" "Yes, what about that? What were you talking to them about?" "Well yesterday when I went to tell them that we needed more water at our table I overheard hem talking about you. Tell me do you recognize any of them?" oh no Dastan was getting a good idea of what had happened he noticed that two of those girls were the ones that had helped him get dressed for his wedding they were also some that had been looking at him "y y yes" Dastan said "you did, from where?" "They were there to help me get ready for our wedding yesterday." "Yeah well you know what they were talking about; they were commenting on how good your body was and that they wouldn't mind having affairs with you." Tamina's voice had become loud with outrage. "Tamina love calm down. Look you don't have to worry I don't want to make love to anyone that's not you." Dastan said s he made his way over to Tamina and gave her a kiss. "Well if I'm going to be the one helping you dress first I have to undress you." Dastan said untying Tamina's robe. "No Dastan we have to go meet your family and eat." Tamina was trying to tie her robe back up. "Come on Tamina we can be quick." Dastan said bending down to kiss from her cheek to her collar bone. Tamina let out a loud moan when she felt Dastan suck on her neck she knew he would leave a mark branding her as his.

**Two Months Later**

Tamina again woke up feeling sick, she ran to the restroom on her way waking up Dastan. Dastan was becoming more and more worried with how Tamina had been feeling lately. Dastan rushed after Tamina into the bathroom. Tamina was hovering over one of the hand washers' empting out her insides. "Tamina, love are you okay." Dastan said hugging her to him when she was finish. "Yes, I just don't know why this keeps happening to me." Tamina said as she took the glass of water Dastan was holding for her. "Tamina look I think it's time we went to go see one of the healers" "No Dastan I think it's just something I must have ate." "Tamina we eat the exact same food; I'm taking you and that's final." Dastan gathered Tamina in his arms and carried her to the healers. "Your Majesty is there something wrong. "Yes Queen Tamina has not been feeling well for a coupe of weeks." [_They became king and queen after their marriage]_ "Okay what's been happening to her." asked one of the healers as Dastan laid Tamina down on one of the beds. "She has been throwing up, she's fainted at least 3 times, she becomes nauseous easily, and she hasn't had her men station." the last part Dastan said it rather low. "I see" the Healer went about feeling around her stomach and then he had a huge grin on his face. "You Majesty you can sit up now" Tamina sat on the bed as Dastan sat next to her holding her hand waiting for the healer to tell them what was wrong with her. "Well?" "well congratulations, Queen Tamina is Pregnant; I believe she is at least 7 weeks pregnant, which means you probably conceived on the night of your wedding." the healer left to give the king and queen their privacy. Dastan had the biggest smile on his face, Tamina was crying. "Tamina loves why are you crying are you not happy?" Dastan feared that maybe Tamina didn't want to be a mother. "Of course I'm happy these are tears of joy. Dastan we are having a baby and we conceived it on the night of our wedding." Dastan kissed Tamina with so much love. "Come on love we have to let the entire city know, I have to send letters to my father to Garsiv and to Tus." Dastan carried Tamina to their chamber. "Tamina I don't want you to stress yourself just relax and I will pamper my queen." "Dastan you can not have me in this castle doing nothing." "No but I can try to make your life as easy as possible, no more arguing. Do you want something to eat?" "Dastan I'm okay, I Love You my king." "As I love you my Queen"

**6 years later**

Tamina woke up to complete silence which was not something normal for her, she looked around her chamber. Tamina noticed that Dastan was not was not in their room. Tamina grabbed her robe and walked out to the balcony, enjoying the gentle breeze of the spring morning. A loud cry interrupted Tamina; she walked over to the baby crib that was in their room. Tamina smiled as she looked down at her little baby girl Hadiyah. Tamina gathered the baby girl into her arms; Dastan and Tamina had a total of six kids their first pregnancy had been two boys of 5 by the names of Nadim and Nasim, then it was a girl of 4 Aliyah, then another girl of 3 Samirah, a boy of 2 Abdul, and baby Hadiyah of 1. Tamina had just found out that she was a month pregnant with another baby. Dastan and tamina were so happy with their kids and they wanted to have more and more as many as they could. At first Dastan didn't want to because he saw in how much pain his wife was but Tamina said she wanted all the kids they could have. Baby Hadiyah's cries calmed as her mother cuddled her in her arms and rocked her back and forth while humming a song. "Hey there sweetie how is my baby today, mommy loves you so much. Are you hungry?" Tamina baby talked to her daughter. Tamina fed her daughter and then burped her, Tamina was becoming worried normally her children would come in here to be with heir parents, and were was Dastan.

Tamina got up from her bed with her baby in her arms and went to go see if maybe they were in the banquet hall, which was not normal they never ate any meal if there was a member of the family missing. When she walked into the banquet hall it was quiet, then all of a sudden her kids and Dastan appeared saying "surprise" the baby instantly cried at the loud notice. Dastan gave Tamina a kiss as he took their baby into his arms. The baby willingly held her hands out to her father. "Dastan was is this about?" "Well we wanted to prepare a good breakfast for you to make you feel better and to celebrate our happy family." "Yeah mommy we did your favorite foods." Said Abdul then Aliyah added "yeah and all the fruit we could find mom we know how much you love it." Tamina gave a kiss to each of her children and then they sat down to eat. When they were finished Dastan recommended that they play out side for a while. They were in their garden (out of all the gardens in the palace they had their favorite one and only they were allowed there). Playing Hey what do you guys think if we eat out here today?

Months later

Tamina was in their chamber while Dastan and the kids sat outside waiting for the baby to be born. Dastan remembered the first time Tamina gave birth _**They were outside walking in their favorite garden when all of a sudden Tamina got this powerful pin in her lower stomached "Dastan I think the baby is coming" Yelled Tamina as she clutched Dastan's hand. "Okay hold on" Dastan carried Tamina up to their chamber while ordering guards to get the healers. Once in their room Tamina screamed and cried. Dastan was so worried for her. When the healers got their, they ordered him to get out but Tamina and Dastan both protested. All throughout the birth Dastan kept saying sweet things to Tamina "I love you Tamina, You Can Do this. Come on Love just a little more." and so forth. After a while a baby boy came out, but Tamina still felt pain. "What's happening?" asked Dastan "there seems to be another baby in their you're having twins" said one of the healers Dastan was happy, after a couple of minutes the second Prince of Alamut was born. Dastan looked at Tamina as they handed them their baby boys. Tamina was so happy she had been able to give Dastan two boys. Dastan Gave Tamina a sweet kissed filled with love and that showed how thankful he was that she gave him to children.**_

Years Later

Today Dastan's brothers and father were here to have Family time. King Garsiv and Queen Jade came along with their 5 Children. King Tus and his many wives came along with his 12 children. And of course Dastan's Father they were all outside in their garden eating and playing. Dastan was resting against a tree; Tamina came with their new baby Girl in hands and leaned against Dastan. Dastan took his baby from Tamina and played with her. "Tamina You have made me the happiest man on this planet." Dastan gave tamina a kiss. "Thank you for these 8 children you have given me." Tamina reached and gave Dastan a kiss on hi neck. "No, Thank you Dastan for loving me" they sat their looking at their Family.

Okay thanks to everyone who read. Sorry it took me this long but I just had finals so I was studding and preparing. I own nothing all right to which they belong. Thanks to Jennwhen for writing this story in the first place please review tell me what you think.

Love you 


End file.
